


put your feet in the right place

by katsukiy



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot licking, Kink Exploration, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Porn with Feelings, late submission of course, let viktor fuck yuuri's feet 2k17, prompt: exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: Yuuri clears his throat instead, flushes to the tip of his ears and says “You can fuck my feet. If you want.”





	put your feet in the right place

**Author's Note:**

> _"Be sure you put your feet in the right place, then stand firm."_  
>  ― Abraham Lincoln

 

“I just had a very thorough shower,” Yuuri starts, apropos of nothing, flopping on the couch, to the opposite end of where Viktor is already seated reading a book.

“Ah,” Viktor says. He has the time to take in another line before it hits him. He whips his head up so fast it almost hurts, and when he sees the telltale blush on the bridge of Yuuri’s nose, the book is fast closed and forgotten.

“What does _thorough_ imply, kitten?” he inquires, slyly, just to see Yuuri splutter uselessly for a while “did you have something in mind?” he keeps prodding, when no reply comes, and- Yuuri squares his shoulder, gulps, and _smirks_.

“Yes I did,” he tells him, low and sure, and Viktor is suddenly glad he’s prone to annoying people into the sexier version of themselves: Yuuri’s eros has never presented so quickly as when he started giving outrageously inappropriate pointers.

He tips his head to the side anyway, feigning ignorance. He folds his legs and turns fully towards him on the couch “Oh?”

He expects Yuuri to move, to straddle his lap and kiss him; Yuuri does neither. He clears his throat instead, flushes to the tip of his ears and says “You can fuck my feet. If you want,” he touches the back of his neck self consciously, but his gaze is steely.

Viktor has to do a double take anyway. “Wha,” he flounders, coiling heat starting to take residence in his guts already. His heart has never started beating so fast in so little time before.

“I would like you to, ah,” Yuuri repeats, his voice losing volume as he goes, but he realizes that, and makes it up by spelling the rest clearly “fuck my feet.”

Viktor breathes loudly. He blinks. Freaks out for a little while. “ _Yes_ ,” it’s not even a proper sound, more of a whimper. Yuuri gets it anyway, because his responding smile is blinding.

They stare at each other in silence for a beat, then Yuuri licks his lips and stretches his legs on the couch, the ball of his naked feet landing neatly over Viktor’s thighs. Just that is almost enough for Viktor to lose it.

He knows he’s never been exactly sneaky about the thing he has for his beloved’s feet, but for Yuuri to- it’s a lot. It’s perfect.

“I love you,” Viktor whispers, managing to pull off his pants with minimal movement. He’s not wearing underwear. He’s already so hard.

The laugh Yuuri makes seems breathy, a little off, but any doubt is out of Viktor’s mind when he feels Yuuri’s soles touching his cock. They both gasp. This isn’t gonna last long, Viktor thinks, and his cock twitches. Yuuri slides a little closer on the couch, angles his knees to adjust his position, his eyes and feet never leaving Viktor’s dick.

“I’m gonna,” Yuuri says, stops. He curls his toes experimentally to brush the tip that’s peeking out of the skin. Viktor has a full body shudder.

And then, just like that, Yuuri starts moving. Viktor would be able to see the tight coil of muscles in his thighs tensing as they move, if only he could manage to direct his gaze there. But he can’t. His eyes are wide, his lips involuntarily open around a soundless noise, as he watches his cock slipping between the incomplete circle made of Yuuri’s feet, the head dripping so much there’s almost no friction, being uncovered rhythmically by the drag of it, the constant brushing of toes right on his slit maddening.

“Yuuri,” he pants, and Yuuri makes a noncommittal sound, keeps pushing his feet up and down against his length, picks up the pace just a little.

“Yuuri,” Viktor repeats, a moan, and his hips start moving by themselves, meeting the movements with aimless thrusts. It’s so good, and Viktor realizes that he’s literally fucking Yuuri’s feet now; his hips stutter, there’s a whining sound coming out of his throat, and then he spills all over Yuuri’s toes.

Yuuri stops spreading the cum around only when he makes a wounded noise, and even then he keeps his feet firmly seated in his lap, while Viktor tries to regain his breath, gulping air in lungfuls, back pressed against the arm of the couch.

“Vitya,” Yuuri tuts after a while, and Viktor meets his wide pupils and flushed face, sees the grin curling his lips before it even happens “Look at the mess you made.”

Viktor looks. He sees his spent cock and Yuuri’s beautiful feet around it all soiled with cum, it even got between his toes. He licks his lips, looks up again with a rueful smile. He’s about to apologize when Yuuri’s expression gives him a clue that it’s not what he wants.

Viktor looks down again, trails his gaze over his fiancé’s legs and the obvious tent of his pants.

Ignoring the soreness of his limbs, he slides off the couch and kneels on the carpet. Yuuri’s eyes almost glitter as he adjusts his position to make his feet align with Viktor’s head.

“Be a good boy and clean it up,” he says, just for show, even if it was already clear how it would go. They still both flush anyway, Yuuri with a mixture of embarrassment and headiness, Viktor with pleasure at being praised.

He latches his mouth over Yuuri’s toes without preamble, tasting himself.

At the corner of his eyes, he can make out Yuuri’s hand disappearing into his sweatpants. It makes him bold. He licks broad stripes over the plant and sucks every finger clean, dips the point of his tongue into the spaces in between the toes, moans around them, pops off each one of them noisily like if they were lollipops. Yuuri’s breath hitches without fault every time, the obscene sound of skin slapping as he works his cock making Viktor’s own twitch valiantly. As he passes to the other foot, pleased with his results, he can feel Yuuri groan and right when he’s about to curl his mouth around the big toe, Yuuri cries out and comes.

Viktor kisses his lover’s ankle, peering up at his face with a completely smitten expression. It must be also a bit pleading, because Yuuri gives a little puff of exhausted laughter.

“Give me five minutes,” he says, nudging him with his already cleaned foot and putting that leg down to frame his side “and you can clean the other one while you hump my leg.”

He looks minutely abashed, but also terribly turned on. Viktor just smacks a kiss over the tip of his toe and squeals.

“Vitya, I told you five minutes!”

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm doing it for Viktor  
> me: he deserves to fuck Yuuri's feet  
> a: you're doing God's work  
> me: ikr
> 
> Yes I know I hate myself too for using a Lincoln quote for my foot fetish fic. What can you do.  
> Late submission for day 1 of Victuuri NSFW Week because I suck and forgot about it until too much late but I wanted to partecipate anyway. I'm working on the rest of the missed prompts - studying be damned, right?  
> I don't know anything about foot jobs and feet in general except a very thorough anatomically correct knowledge sooo. I winged it.  
> I recall someone once asking me for a foot fetish fic, well, this is for you (and for Viktor).  
> Comments and kudos are the number of kinks successfully discovered and adopted by victuuri during their very long life together (they better be a lot). Also, they're nice and keep me inspired to write other filthy stuff (which I need because I'm so behind holy shit).
> 
> Ah yeah I almost forgot, you can scream at me @[tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) too! For future reference, I also accept (and endorse) weird prompts.  
> 


End file.
